


The (Other) First Time

by laxit21



Series: Laxit21's Summer Sizzle Fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: When the baby’s away, Mom and Dad get to play.Prompt: Sex after the baby's born





	The (Other) First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so if this sucks, I'm sorry.

As soon as the door closed behind Donna Smoak, Oliver turned to face his wife, who was sitting on the couch. His eyes darkened as very dirty, and exciting thoughts filled his mind. Felicity sat there, watching him.

“So, Mia is staying with your mother for the night.”

“I know. We’re baby-free for the first time in two months.” She said before licking her lips. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Definitely.” Oliver answered before he rushed over to the couch to kiss his wife passionately. They both loved Mia, but they hadn’t been able to have any “alone time” since she was born. They were both frustrated by their extended dry spell.

While they were kissing, Oliver’s hands wandered lower to lift up the skirt Felicity was wearing. He stuck one hand underneath the fabric and encountered something surprising. “Someone forgot to put on underwear this morning.”

“Forget isn’t exactly the word I’d use.” His wife said with a smirk. Her hands went to his pants and, in one fluid movement, she pulled both his pants and his boxers down. “Sorry, you were wearing too many layers for me.” Oliver was already mostly hard and her smirk widened. “Looks like someone’s happy to see me.”

He let out a growl, and bent back down to Felicity’s level so that he could kiss her pulse point and down her neck. She let out a soft moan, and he took that as encouragement. He put one hand underneath her ass and lifted her up. She let out a gasp at the cold air hitting her privates and he stopped.

“You okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Fine. Don’t you dare stop.” She said.

“You’re bossy. I’ve always liked that.” He said as he lined himself up so that he could enter her easily. Slowly, much slower than Felicity felt was necessary, he pushed his dick into her. When he was fully inside, he stopped. “You still okay?”

“Yes! Move!” She yelled. Feeling him inside of her was nice, but wanted him to stop acting like she was going to break. She wanted him to take her, hard.

Seeing that as an invitation, he slowly pulled out, almost all of the way, before entering her again. His pace sped up, as did the volume of her moans, as he began to pound into her. He felt her walls tighten around his member, but kept pushing through her orgasm. The build-up began again. Oliver found his eyes drawn to her breasts, which were moving up and down in time with his motions. Felicity was still breastfeeding, so they were engorged. He hadn’t given them any attention, skipping instead to getting inside Felicity as fast as possible. He lifted her up slightly higher, so that he could both go deeper into her pussy and be closer to her chest. She began spasming around him again, but what pushed her overboard was when he stuck his face in between her breasts. He started nibbling and kissing them, careful to avoid her nipples, knowing they were sore.

“It’s not fair.” She sighed.

“What?” He asked, pulling his head up.

“It’s not fair that you’re this sexy, or that sex between us is so amazing.” She said, in between moans. “For other people, I mean.”

“Screw them.”

“I’d rather you keep screwing me.” She said cheekily.

He kept pounding into her. Her moans grew louder and louder, to the point where Oliver couldn’t hold back anymore. She began to tighten around him again and he let go, cumming at the same time that she did, inside of her. As he was spilling his seed inside of her, his legs began to buckle and he sat down on the couch, with her sitting on his lap. He was still inside of her.

“Oh, my Google. That was amazing.” She said after she caught her breath.

“Just wait until the next round.”

“Round two, great. I love round two.” She said. “Can round two happen in the bedroom? In our bed? Sex standing up is nice, but my legs feel like jelly.”

“I’ll carry you.” He promised her.


End file.
